


"Show me the real you"

by Yomidark



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Just wanted to write another shortfic about these two -_^





	

“Then show me real you,” Shugo exclaimed, planting his feet.

 “The real me, eh?” Shun smirked, looking at the other in the eyes. “Are you sure? You may regret those words, my dear Shugo.”

But Shun didn’t move, his feet firm, his eyes gazing at him. Shugo felt trapped, the taller boys presence imposing him, keeping him in place.

“It’s fine if you ha-“ Shugo tried to speak, but his words were interrupeed. Suddenly, Shun had step forward against the other, gripping his shoulder and pressing his lips against the other.

It was a kiss without kindness. Shugo was too surprise by the other's action to react, and just stood there, his eyes widening as the other's lips met his, eyes gazing at his reaction.

“This is the true me,” Shun said, retreating himself. His expression a mixture, was solemn, Shugo almost thought.  “Disgusted, aren’t you? That’s fine. Push me away and keep chasing after your beloved princ- hmm.”

This time it was Shun who was taken by surprise. Shugo gripped his shoulder and did the same thing he did, pressing his lips against his.

“W-what are you-“ Shun tried to speak and wiggle himself away from the other's stronger grip.

“You are not running away. I won’t let you,” Shugo spoke, before pressing his lips against his again. Shun was taken by surprise by the fierceness of the other's actions, his mouth undefended.  Shugo pressed his lips inside, invading the other’s mouth.

“Ahm…. Hmmm.” Shun was overwhelmed. He moaned in pleasure as the other boy pressed his body against his, shoving him against the took shelf.

“Not anymore, Shun.” Shugo declared, before reprising the kiss.

Shun wrapped his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write another shortfic about these two -_^


End file.
